Mustache Man
Mustache Man is a mysterious ally of Edd2012. His true appearance is Captain Ross, part of the Winterly Rock Officer Corps. He resides in Winterly Rock and spies on it for Edd. Not much is known about him. He is apparently voiced by Richard. Identity Theories To His Identity *Oliver Crumble: Crumble has a moustache, he arrived at Winterly Rock after the Battle of Marston Klemp, but before Jean's escape, and his lack of involvement in both the series, the government and military of Winterly Rock make him a prime suspect. He seems somewhat air-headed, but this could just be a facade. *Gordon Ramesses: He does not have a moustache, but since he is not used often, it would not be noticed if he was missing for a few days. *Richard: Due to the fact that Richard has a moustache and had been previously corrupted by the power of pork. Not very likely as he is a member of FMB, meaning his absence would have been noticed. *Morgan Bernhardt: Purely because he has a moustache. Probably not true as Bernhardt, a general in the army of Winterly Rock, is a high ranking official and it would have been noticed if he went missing for days on end. He is also in the military and since Edd commanded moustache man to infiltrate the military Morgan Bernhardt is not a main suspect. However, his identity may be just as much a mystery to Edd as it is to the viewers. *One of the Spanner Guard: Also not very likely as their absence would have been noticed and they are in the military, but they do possess moustaches. * Rory Blackhammer has been been declared K.I.A since the battle at Marston Klemp he did however have a moustache and Mustache man has what appears to be a scar at the bottom of his face an injure he could have gotten after the bridge exploded. However, the size difference between the two characters makes this seem very unlikely. * Ross is a citizen of winterly rock. He is closest guy that looks like the mustache man for he has a white mustache man, he has has a blue scar in the exact same place as the mustache man and because edd told the mustache man to infiltrate the miltary which after Ross was found signing up for an officer, so it is VERY likely to be Ross. Clues to His Identity *On his first appearance, he was not in the military. *He was able to go absent several days unnoticed. *He likely arrived at Winterly Rock after the Battle at Marston Klemp but before David's prison break. Edd would utilized him previously if he had arrived before the Battle of Marston Klemp. *He apparently has a mustache. *He will try or has tried to infiltrate the military. *He is a human male of average height. *Is likely not a member of the Woodfolk Militia, as he refers to FMB's victory at Bogdon Fells as a "rumor". However, if he was a member of the woodfolk militia, he would know that this is true as the Woldfolk were the only military force utilised by FMB in the Bogdon Fells Skirmish. *He could possibly be the new member of Winterly Rock who after informed Edd2012 of his infiltration, appeared as Middle Finger, who acted suspicious as soon as he arrived and also works a strip club named Arabian Nights without consent from FunkMasterBlast and also seemed to have his intentions planned out in the short time he made himself a home and a store all in one day. Middle Finger despite his rude name, has the same skin tone and the same color beard as Moustache Man but it could be a evil coincidence and might be a man trying to make a honest living Identity Revealed Shortly after Edd2012's video it was revealed to Fmb that a spy working for Edd was in the city thanks to agents (Grudgebringers wearing pig masks) of The Ministry of Secrets, although his identity has been revealed by YouTube commenters who watched the episode as the merchant Ross who frequently visits Bernard's, Fmb have yet to discover and apprehend him and thus cannon-wise it is still a mystery who the spy is in Winterly rock. It was confirmed that Captain Ross mislead FMB into thinking it is Sir Oliver Crumble to divert them to the east gate so the Army of Pork can punch through during the Battle of Winterly Rock. FMB's Investigation It was revealed that FMB sent 2 Grudgebringer soldiers to Stone Garden. They observed the meeting between him and Edd. The two of them tried to follow him but lost him only to find that he had a moustache. They reported immedatally to Winterly Rock and FMB ordered a meeting to decide on a course of action. With most of the Grudgebringers and Woodfolk away at Marston Klemp and Bogden Fells The council decided instead of locking down the city and searching every home they would spread false rumors around the city hoping to catch the spy in his escape attempt to escape. FMB have since been around the city trying to discover his identity. Category:NPC characters Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4